


The Thinning of the Veil

by perkyplum



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Autumn, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/pseuds/perkyplum
Summary: The changing of the seasons made it easier to pass from one world to the next.
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi & Ogino Chihiro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	The Thinning of the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Chihiro waved goodbye to her classmates and hitched her bookbag higher in preparation for the walk home. Autumn was here. The air was crisp and the foliage was changing colors.

There was a spring in her step as she took the long way home. Her shoes crunched through scattered piles of fallen leaves while she hummed happily. Any day now she was expecting to fall through the veil into the Spirit World. Something about the changing of the seasons made it easier for humans to pass through from one world into the next.

"Chihiro?" a familiar voice asked.

Chihiro's smile widened as she turned. Haku looked older to her unpracticed eye, but then, so did she. It had been years since she had rescued her parents and left Yubaba's bathhouse.

"Haku!" she greeted brightly. She picked up her pace to throw her arms around him in a tight hug.

Haku stiffened for a second before returning her embrace with a strength that took her breath away. It was one of the reasons why she still did it. He needed the reminder that touch didn't have to hurt.

"How have you been?" she asked.

Hake gave her a small smile. "Well. And you?"

"Great!" Chihiro beamed. "I'm in the top ten of my year right now. And the fundraiser for our tea ceremony club did better than we expected!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Haku said. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as I return to the same place at the same time, I can stay for awhile. I'd love to say hello to everyone."

"I'm sure they would appreciate that," Haku said mildly, as if Chihiro hadn't heard Rin nagging Haku to bring Chihiro around the last time she had fallen through.

"I can spend more time with you first," Chihiro offered loyally. She loved all of her friends in the Spirit World, but Haku had been the first.


End file.
